Resurrection
by Patches-BillieJ.A
Summary: Harry is was the seventh Horcrux and in order to defeat Voldemort he had to sacrifice his own life. Hermione can’t accept he’s gone and will do anything to bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrection**

**SUMMARY: Harry is was the seventh Horcrux and in order to defeat Voldemort he had to sacrifice his own life. Hermione can't accept he's gone and will do anything to bring him back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; all glory goes to J.K Rowling.**

"_No…you have to let him go. Don't! No please…I have to tell him, he's got to know!" she tried to scream but somehow her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. She kept her eyes on his limp body as hooded figures dragged him away. She fought as hard as she could to wriggle free from the hooded figures that were holding her back in a death grip. But the more she fought, the weaker she seemed to get. She didn't stop trying though; she had to get to him. _

_Then time seemed to stop when another hooded figure appeared next to Harry and the Death Eaters. Everything around her seemed to go quiet and for a moment she too stopped fighting, as her eyes were transfixed on the dark figure that had just appeared from thin air. She had to squint her eyes to convince herself that this thing was really there. It didn't seem to be solid; it was almost as if this hooded figure was a figment of her imagination. It just didn't seem human…_

"_Away…" said the hooded figure in a strangely high-pitched voice, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. The hooded Death Eaters let go of Harry and left him to stand alone, swaying weakly. A deep shiver went down her spine as she caught a glimpse of the face that was hidden under the hood. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose flat as a snake's, with slits for nostrils. An icy surge of terror washed over her at once._

"_HARRY! NO! HARRY!" she shrieked, but no one heard her. It was like she was watching a movie, only there for the show. She cried mercilessly, sobs wracking her body, crying out Harry's name hoping he would hear her at least, but no avail. Harry's face held no expression, he just sat there, staring up to Voldemort's face awaiting his destiny to end._

_Voldemort turned his eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh. "Harry Potter," he spat, like venom coming from his lips. "The boy who lived…" Then without another word, he raised his wand and called "Avada Kadavra!" _

"NO! HARRY! HARRY!" she moaned, _thrashing wildly in the Death eater's arms._

"Hermione, it's alright, you're alright!"

_Everything was blurring around her and she couldn't focus on anything anymore._

"No…he's not dead…he's not dead…" she wailed.

"Hermione, it's ok, wake up, wake up!"

She opened her eyes.

"Hermione…"

She lay unmoving for a moment, her eyes bloodshot and swollen. She had a deadly look in her eyes; a look someone had when they were about to kill.

"Hermione, it's alright. You were dreaming…"

The voice seemed so distant, so far away…but then she felt a cold hand touch her cheek. She reacted wildly, throwing the hand off her face and shuffling away to the edge of the bed. She groped at her sheets and clutched them in her fists mumbling incoherently.

"No it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you…It's me Ron."

Her chest heaved in what seemed like sobs and she was drenched in sweat. She couldn't breathe and it was only then she realized that she was crying. She took a couple of deep breaths to regain composure. When she looked up her vision cleared and then she saw Ron's freckled face peering over her.

"Hey…" Ron whispered and smiled at her tentatively. "You're okay…" he pulled her into his arms.

She shook her head and pushed her hands against his chest. "Where's Harry? I want to see Harry."

Ron's gaze wavered from her for a moment "Harry is not here…Harry is dead, Hermione," Ron whispered almost inaudibly.

Hermione eyes flashed red "Harry is not dead!" she shrieked wrenching herself off from Ron's arms "How _dare_ you say that? Harry would never leave the people he loves! _Never_!" she yelled at Ron and jumped from the bed. Ron followed her nervously and caught her in his arms before she fell on the floor.

"Let go of me! Let go! Where is Harry! I need to see him! Where is -"

Hermione writhed madly in Ron's arms, using her nails and teeth to get Ron off her. "He fought Voldemort days ago! Harry was the seventh Horcrux! Voldemort killed Harry then he died too!" Ron yelled over her screams. He already managed to grip at her wrists tightly and held them behind her back. Hermione stopped writhing slightly. "We buried Harry yesterday Hermione. He's not coming back…" Ron brought his voice down to a whisper "Harry is dead-"

"Stop! Stop it…" Hermione sobbed, shaking her head as the images of the jets of green light, screaming, crying and two dead bodies flooded her mind. Her knees suddenly gave away and she slipped to the floor. Ron slid down with her and clutched her tightly in his arms, rocking her softly.

He whispered soothingly in her ear but she heard none of it. He stroked her hair tenderly and then he kissed her lips but she didn't feel it. She was numb and empty. She couldn't feel anything. Nothing could ever make her feel better.

Not when Harry isn't alive anymore.

"Hermione, I know it's hard. Harry is our best friend but you will have to learn to move on…And the first step is to accept that he's gone. And we can't do anything to bring him back." She heard Ron say.

_Yes there is. And I'll do it. I don't care what it does to me. _But Hermione didn't say this out loud because she knew exactly how Ron and the others would feel about it. However, she didn't care one bit. Nothing will stop her from bringing Harry back. This isn't over yet…

_To _

_Be _

_Continued…_

**A/N: Hmm…so how's that? Probably really dull and boring. But there will be second part to this which will be much more interesting. Please don't give up on me! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did, Harry and Hermione would have gotten together loooooong ago from now. Oh and surely their kid would not be called Albus Severus…seriously, poor kid.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Really meant a lot. You guys literally made my day. You people are all fucking awesome.**

**So here's part two…**

**HHrHHrHHrH**

_Hermione reached out a shaking hand, moving the hair out of his eyes. Her fingers stroked the pale skin over his cheeks, her eyes searching desperately for a falsity in his death. Maybe he was just pretending…maybe he would jump up any second now and tell everyone he was just doing this to fool Voldemort. But he lay unmoving, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. As she cradled him tightly in her arms she felt that his warmth was leaving his body too. _

_She buried her face into his neck, holding his body close to her as she cried against him, mumbling "No…not you. This wasn't meant to happen. Not to you…no…" She was rocking her and Harry's limp body in rhythm with her incoherent murmuring. What was she going to do now? Where would she go whenever she left like the whole world was caving in? Who would comfort her? Who could hug her like he does? Who would always be there to guide them? He was their strength and now everything was lessened to 'intelligence' and 'comical'; two out of three. What would any of that mean without the other? Nothing. _

_She reached out to take his hand, but just when she wrapped her fingers around his she felt something there, held feebly in his palm. Something that felt jagged and uneven; something round…like a stone. She took the object from him, trying hard to ignore the fact that his hands were beginning to get as cold as ice. She held the small black stone between her thumb and her finger, studying it closely with her eyes. There was a vertical line running down the stone and then there was a triangle closing in around the line and the circle. Her heart leapt. _

_Could it be…? _

**HHrHHrHHrH**

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, staring intently out of her window over the dark forest. Tomorrow they would leave Hogwarts to go back home. Home. What did that mean to her anyway? No matter where she went there was always the same kind of emptiness that followed her. It just stayed with her, sitting decidedly in the pit of her stomach leaving her cold and alone. She felt like a massive part of her soul was taken from her and instead it was replaced by hopelessness and despair.

She didn't want to leave Hogwarts yet. Hogwarts was Harry's first and best home and this is the place where they had the most memories together. Harry saving her from the troll, Harry helping her save Norbert, Harry saving her from the Dementors, Harry and her saving Sirius, her helping Harry with the dragon, her hugging Harry…

Tears flowed freely from her eyes and drenched her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away anymore. What was the point in hiding?

Swallowing with difficulty, she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the stone. She looked down at it, rolling the small black stone between her fingers. She was sure this was the stone…it had the circle, the line and the triangle surrounding it. She remembered what Xenophilius Lovegood drew on that paper when he was explaining the Deathly Hollows. This was the Resurrection Stone. The stone that will bring back Harry…

She closed her fingers around the stone tightly and took a deep breath. It had to work. She was sure it would…Maybe a while ago she didn't believe in things like this, but now things have changed…she changed. She didn't use to believe that Harry would die after all this, but he did. So if that could happen then there was a way to bring him back.

And this was it. It was the only way…

Breathing in fast labored breaths, she pocketed Harry's invisibility cloak and made her way out of the dormitory. As she made her way down the stairs she noticed Ron, Ginny and Neville sitting in a circle by the fire in the common room. Out of all moments, now was the time she didn't want to be seen by them and she couldn't use the cloak because it would be a little hard to explain the portrait hole opening by itself. Going past them was the only way out of the Gryffindor tower. She pulled her oversized hood over her head and descended down the stairs as quietly as she could.

She was almost out of the portrait hole when it gave a long ringing creek.

"Hermione?"

She sighed in annoyance. "What?" she said but she didn't turn around to look at them.

"Where are you going?" Ron's voice was coming closer and then she felt him wrap his hands around her waist behind her. She flinched.

"For a walk," she said "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all…do you want me to come with you?" Ron asked her in a soft voice, while he stroked her hair.

Hermione's fingers gripped the small black stone in her hands tighter.

She turned to face Ron "I'd rather go alone. I need some time to think," Hermione said firmly trying not to sound rude.

"Okay then, if you're sure," Ron said, slight disappointment showing in his features.

"I'm sure." And with that she glanced at Ginny and Neville to acknowledge their presence and then climbed out of the portrait hole.

The castle was empty. She felt a ghostly, eerie feeling as she strode through the corridors alone. At was as if everything had died along with Harry that night. When she reached the Entrance Hall, she stepped out into the castle grounds and followed the path leading her to the Dark Forest.

Hermione wrapped her sweater around herself tighter as she traveled deeper and deeper into the forest, not exactly sure where she was going to end up. But she just moved forward and forward, her legs moving to their own accord, as if they were being pulled by some invisible force.

Suddenly she came to a stop. The trees around her have become thicker and grew closer together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. She recognized this place…this was where she and Harry first saw Grawp. The memories of that day flooded through her and it tugged at her heart painfully. She could almost see Grawp sleeping by the tree and her clinging to Harry's side in fright.

This was the place. This is where she wanted to do it…

She opened her palm and held the stone between her fingers. She hesitated for a second when she words in 'The Tales of The Three Brothers' rang through her ears.

"_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered."_

She shook her head. She didn't care. At least she was with him…

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She turned the stone over in her hand.

Once.

Twice.

Three times…

She knew it had worked because she could hear slight movements close to her that suggested a frail body shifting its footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground of the Forest. She opened her eyes and looked up. Her heart jumped and stopped beating for a second.

There he was. Harry.

He looked neither ghost nor truly flesh, she could see that. He looked more substantial than a living body, but much more than a ghost. He was dressed in the exact same clothes he was wearing the day he died. Harry moved towards her, and there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Hermione almost dropped the stone in her hand because she was shaking so badly. When Harry was within a foot in front of her, she noticed that his eyes seemed a little empty. They were still emerald but they just didn't carry that glint of mischievousness anymore. Apparently that had died along with him.

For a moment she couldn't bring herself to speak. She just stared; taking in all of him. "Harry…" Hermione whispered in a hushed voice.

Harry just nodded silently.

Without warning she flung herself forwards and fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. She buried her face into his chest and started to sob. She felt his arms move up her back and wrap around her.

"Shh…easy, it's alright…don't cry…" Hermione heard him say. She shook her head against him, not letting her grip around him loosen even for a second. She kept saying his name over and over again as if trying to assure herself that he was actually there.

"Harry…please," Hermione sobbed, clutching the back of his shirt in her fists. "Don't go…Please stay…I can't- I can't do this-" she couldn't steady her breaths anymore. She had such an overwhelming feeling in her chest that each time she tried to take a breath her throat closed up.

"Hermione…" he whispered into her ear. Her heart swelled; she was longing for so long to hear him say her name like that again. "I can't stay…you know that."

Hermione dropped her hands and stepped away from him, anger firing up in her chest. "No! You have to stay! You have to, Harry!" she yelled, her voice echoing among the thicket of trees. "This wasn't supposed to happen! None of this was supposed to happen like this!" her tears drenched her cheeks "You weren't supposed to die!" her voice quivered and she felt her knees shake under her. She couldn't hold herself up anymore so she found herself slipping to the ground, landing on her knees, her hand still gripping the stone.

Harry rushed over to her and kneeled on the ground in front of her and brought her into his arms, holding her against his chest securely. He kissed the top of her head and kept his nose there, inhaling deeply.

"When we were out looking for those Horcruxes, I wasn't fighting for the Greater Good," she whispered when being back in his arms calmed her down a little. "I wasn't fighting to save the world." After a pause she said, "I was fighting for you…I was fighting so you could live. The whole world could have collapsed for all I cared…All I ever wanted in the end was to be with you and everything would be okay…" she told him but her voice was barely heard as this point because she was crying so much. "I gave up so much. I tried so hard. I read every single _fucking _book, memorized every single spell that could save your life but in the end nothing mattered. It wasn't enough. I've failed you Harry…"

"No Hermione. No, don't say that," Harry cut her off suddenly. He pulled away from her slightly and grabbed hold of her shoulders. The look in his eyes was intense. "Never, not once during our time together have you failed me. You've done so much for me, you have no idea. You're the reason I made it this far. You were my pillar of strength while we were risking our lives fighting. You never gave up on me even when my own best friend did. I couldn't have gone on if you had left me too the night Ron abandoned us. I was so afraid you'd go, but you didn't. You stayed. And that was all I needed…Please I need you to believe that…" Harry's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. He leaned forward to kiss away the stream of tears on her cheeks

"Harry, I can't live without you, don't you see that?" she whispered against his face.

"Yes you can, you have Ron…" Harry said.

"No, he's different! You're not Ron and he's not you! And I need you! I need to here!" Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione you can go on without me, you'll see…You have your parents, your friends, the Weasleys and Ron. You've got all the love and family you need," Harry told her "Me, I didn't. You were right when you said I had a 'saving people' thing. I _needed _to feel needed and now, when I've already saved the people from the only thing they needed saving from, I was finished. I'm done here."

Hermione felt outraged "What?! How could you say that?" she said furiously "How about your friends? The Weasleys? Didn't you think that they need you right now too? Don't you think they are all upset you're gone?"

Harry looked at her solemnly "Hermione, you don't understand-"

"Then help me to!" she demanded.

"I never had had a family who loved me unconditionally! Never! Sure I had the Weasleys, I had my friends but it wasn't enough! You had other things to worry about! You had your own families to go to and in the end all there ever was for me was nothing!" Harry shouted.

"Harry…you don't believe that do you?" Hermione's voice shook.

"I don't know Hermione…I don't know anymore…" Harry said, running his hand through his messy hair. "I knew you guys cared for me, I knew all of you wanted the best for me but I all along I belonged where I am now; with my real family. With my parents, with Sirius…"

Her felt her heart breaking with every word "How about me?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. "Don't I mean anything to you?"

Harry's face softened "Hermione, look at me…" he said cupping her face in his hands. Reluctantly, her gaze met his. "You mean the world to me…I love you so much. If there is anything in this world that I care about it's you," he whispered in a hushed voice "You were the reason I was fighting to kill Voldemort, you're the reason had the courage to face him that night. At first, I didn't want to give up everything. I didn't want to lose you or leave you behind…but then I thought to myself that it was going to be okay. It wasn't going to be that bad that I'm dying because in the end _you_ were going to live. I was fighting so you could have the life you deserved…You weren't going to be alone. You have Ron and everyone else. I was leaving you in good hands…That thought made it easier…" Harry said, tears also flowing from the corners of his eyes.

Hermione watched him as he bit his lip to keep in a sob, he didn't even bother to wipe his tears away. Her heart called out to him. "Well you were wrong…" she told him. "I can't live this life happily. Not without you. I can't handle that. I just can't…"

Harry ran his hands through her hair "Yes you can…I _know _you can. You're Hermione Granger remember? The brightest witch of her age; you can do anything. It will hurt for a while but it will get better, I promise." Harry said.

Hermione felt like her whole world was collapsing; she couldn't make him stay… "Nothing will be the same if you go. You can't ask me to let you go now that I've got you here. I can't lose you for a second time…Harry, please I'm _begging _you to stay…" She pleaded with everything and anything she had.

Harry looked as though he was about to give in but he said, "No…you know I can't…"

"No you have to-"

"No-"

"Yes! Yes you do! Because I love you!" she cried and she wretched herself away from his grip, standing once more and walking a few steps from him. "I've fallen in love with you Harry! All this time it's always been you! I was just so fucking blind to see it!" her voice cracked. She couldn't take it anymore. It was just too painful. "I love you so much it hurts! The mere thought of you dying was bad enough…but to know that you'd never know how much I loved you was worse…so much worse…" she sobbed uncontrollably. "I can't- it's too painful- I-"

She was suddenly cut off by Harry who had kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue forced into her mouth to taste her. She moaned and dug her fingers into his hair. She felt herself being pushed backwards and then pinned hard against the bark of a tree. Harry continued to kiss her fervently, sucking her lip as she sucked onto his tongue. Hermione's shut her eyes tightly and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. She was so lost into him, savoring every single moment and praying that it would never end.

Harry pulled away, leaving Hermione panting for breath "I love you too…" he said in a deep husky voice. "All along I loved you…just you…" he whispered, leaning forward to place soft kisses along her jaw line and neck. "But I can't stay…we couldn't be happy like this…"

Then Hermione heard the words ringing into her ear _"Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so he could truly join her"_

"Then let me come with you…" Hermione whispered.

Harry snapped his head up to look at her. "No Hermione. I'm not letting you do that! Don't you dare!" he said almost angrily.

"Why not?!" she demanded. "That way we'll be together forever…happily…"

"No, listen to me. Running away from the things that hurt you is not the solution to your problems. If you leave then you're leaving everyone who love you behind," Harry told her.

"I don't care. I just want to stop hurting Harry! I want the pain to stop! I miss you so much! Please, just let me come with you. Let me _be _with you!" she cried, lifting to cup his face into her hands, looking up at him pleadingly.

"I can't let you do that. It's not fair. You have people who love you here, people who can't live without you if leave…" Harry told her, begging her to understand "Please Hermione…don't do this. I'm asking you to live…to live for the both of us. Let me live through you. Keep me alive in your heart…that way we'll always be together. And one day, when you're ready, you'll come to me…and I'll be waiting right here for you…" Harry whispered "But for now, this is the way it's supposed to be. I _want _you to live. I died that night wishing for you to live in a world without Voldemort, not for you to die with me…"

Hermione shook her head, not believing what he was saying. She kept inhaling her tears because she was crying so much.

"Hermione, I love you. Don't think that just because I'm not letting you come with me it means I love you any less." Harry took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each of her fingertips and then kissed her palm. "I will _always_ love you. Nothing will ever change that…" he whispered against her palm. "I know you'd follow me anywhere I go but you can't come with me this time. Not like this…" He leaned forward to kiss her lips, slow and soft. "Promise me that you'll move on…" he whispered against her lips. Hermione was about to protest but Harry kissed her again, leaving her breathless and wanting more. "Promise me…"

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat. She gripped the back of his neck tightly, looking into his emerald eyes. "I promise…" she whispered hoarsely.

Relief crossed Harry's face at once. Then without another word, he leaned forwards to kiss her again. When they pulled away, she pressed her face against his chest, listening closely for a heartbeat…but it wasn't there. She couldn't even hear the sound of his breathing.

Reality came crashing back to her. Harry was right, they could never be happy like this. Even if he stayed, he wasn't really living. She couldn't ask him to stay while his soul had already moved on. It wasn't fair…

So she would live for him. She could live the life he helped create for her and the rest of the wizarding world. She wouldn't let him die in vain…

She snuggled even closer to him, memorizing how it felt to have him against her body one last time. But close was never close enough.

"Harry…?" she murmured against his chest.

"Hmm?" he mumbled rubbing her back in broad circles.

"I'll let you go…but I want to you to come back to the castle with me. I haven't slept well in days…I keep dreaming about you," she told him "I just want you to lay with me while I fall asleep…maybe it'll make the dreams go away, even if it's just for a night…please."

Harry kissed the top of her forehead. "Of course, Hermione…" he said.

Hermione pulled away from him and smiled sadly. "Thank you Harry." He just nodded, taking her hand and together they found their way out of the forest and towards the Hogwarts castle.

Hermione slipped the invisibility cloak around her and then reached out to hold Harry's hand again as they stepped into the Entrance Hall. Apparently no one except Hermione could see Harry. They both made their way towards the Gryffindor tower and into Hermione's dormitory, which was empty as all the girls who occupied it had already left Hogwarts.

"Huh…kinda cool being in the girl's dormitories," Harry said looking around. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be up here…" he joked.

Hermione laughed softly "Very funny," she said throwing the cloak aside.

Harry smiled at her cheekily and then hopped onto her bed. He pulled down the covers and patted the space beside him. "C'mere," he said.

Hermione smiled and kicked her shoes off and joined him on the bed. She snuggled in the warmth of her covers, facing Harry. She felt him slip his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him against his chest. She looked deeply into his eyes and ran her hands through his hair. "G'night Harry," she whispered.

"Goodnight Hermione, sweet dreams love…" he said kissing her lips lightly.

She felt so exhausted. So worn out. She knew by morning he would be gone but she knew that one day they'll be together again and this time it'll be forever. His arm tightened around her and she felt him kiss the top of her head. In turn she squeezed him around the waist where her arm was securely tucked. His hand began stroking her hair and while thinking about how comforting it felt, Hermione Granger fell soundly asleep.

The small black stone slipped from her fingers and fell to the sheets as she sleep took over her.

"_I love you Hermione…I'm gone now, but I'll never leave you. Somehow, I'll be around with you, keeping me alive in your heart. We'll be together one day, I promise you that…"_

**HHrHHrHHrH**

_We met it seems… such a short time ago, you looked at me, needing me so. Yet from your sadness, our happiness grew, and then I found out… I needed you too. I remember how we used to play, I recall those rainy days. The fire's glow… that kept us warm; and now I find we're both alone... Goodbye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end. But in my heart's a memory; and there you'll always be. _

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Love me when I'm gone_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_But you won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone…_

**HHrHHrHHrH**

**THE END.**

**A/N: I always wondered how it would be like if Harry actually died in the last book. To be honest, I was expecting for him to die but when he was walking to the forest to face his own death, I was like "No, no please don't die". And he didn't so I'm glad.**

**A/N 2: I tried keeping this as close to cannon as I could so it seems realistic. I wrote this fic because I just wanted to point out that no matter what happens to Harry in the end, dies or lives, Hermione and Harry's love(friendly or more than that) will live on forever and nothing will ever take that away from them. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! But before you leave please leave a tiny review. One word, two words, a sentence, I really don't care. Anything will do! Make my day!**

**HARRY AND HERMIONE TILL THE END! HHR SHIPPERS, NEVER GIVE UP ON THEM!**


End file.
